1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reuseable, disposable toothbrushes which contain toothpaste in the handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toothbrushes which contain toothpaste in their handles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,492 is an example of such toothbrushes. Such toothbrushes have the advantage of eliminating the need for both a toothbrush and a toothpaste tube. In the past, such toothbrushes have been intended for long-time use. As a result, the issue of refilling the handles with toothpaste has had to be addressed. Complex and expensive solutions to this problem have appeared. Also, in the prior toothbrushes, valves have been used which prevent the expuslion and waste of toothpaste and the contact of the toothpaste with air which would result in caking. Such valves add significantly to the cost of the toothbrushes. Thus, there is a need for toothbrushes which contain toothpaste in their handles, yet are simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.